


Дом

by AnnetteDelacroix



Series: Воссоединение семьи [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Strawhats, Whitebeard Pirates - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteDelacroix/pseuds/AnnetteDelacroix
Summary: После спасения Эйса из Маринфорда, Мугивар подвозят на «Моби Дике», так что Луффи может проведать брата… И еще потому что они забыли достать себе собственный транспорт.





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031) by [Eiliem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem). 



В данный момент поддерживающая рука Марко, вероятно, была единственным, что не давало ему упасть. Эйс не мог вспомнить, был ли он когда-либо в жизни настолько измотан. Ни после тренировок с Гарпом, ни после того, как Белоус избил его до полусмерти, ни после чудовищного проигрыша Тичу. Ни даже во время тяжкого испытания в Импел Дауне. Но сейчас Эйс мог чувствовать каждую рану, напряжение и все изнеможение за последние несколько недель, которые давили на него буквально с материальной силой. Не имело даже значения, что цепи из кайросеки наконец – _наконец_ – сняли. Он был выжат.

Но он был дома. Вернулся, в конце концов, на «Моби Дик», _частью_ которого он был, и его команда казалась взволнованной этой мыслью не меньше него самого. Руки тянулись, лохматили волосы, хлопали его по спине, ласково сжимали его плечи. Голоса звали его, смеялись, ликовали и пели _очень_ грубые песни о Дозоре Сенгоку. Это было ошеломительно – во всех смыслах. Эйс был тронут и глубоко пристыжен тем, как далеко его капитан и команда – его семья – зашли, чтобы спасти его. Но давка тел, шум и сумятица раздражали и причиняли неудобство. После недель боли, стресса, тревог, чувства бессилия и _отчаяния_ , после дневных потрясений и эмоциональных расстройств (его самый охраняемый и мучительный секрет был раскрыт всему миру) Эйс не мог выносить это дальше. Не тогда, когда свежи были воспоминания о Луффином _глупомбезрассудномСАМОУБИЙСТВЕННОМ_ нападении на Импел Даун – и мысль о брате принесла с собой волну тепла, проникшего до глубин его души... 

_«ОН МОЙ БРАТ!»_

...и воспоминание о тошнотворном ужасе.

_«Твой брат тоже пират, он был обречен в тот момент, как ступил сюда»._

Это было слишком. Он нуждался в пространстве, нуждался во сне, тишине (еде, услужливо вмешался желудок), он нуждался… чтобы вокруг не было стольких направленных на него глаз, когда еще секунд тридцать и он отключится прямо перед всеми – и разве они еще не насмотрелись на его слабость? 

К огромному облегчению, толпа немного отступила, переключив внимание с Эйса на какое-то волнение за его сереющим полем зрения. И затем он услышал голос брата.

\- Ты идешь не туда, - он действительно потерял рассудок в тюрьме или этот вздорный Луффи правда где-то на корабле?

\- Чья именно была идея, чтобы вел Маримо?

\- Заткнись!

\- Налево, - _Луффи?_

\- Зоро, это право.

И вот они, группа, которую он встречал в Арабасте – _целую жизнь назад_ – с тремя новичками (Скелет? _Что?_ ). И во главе Луффи, закинутый на спину и свисающий с плеч Ророноа Зоро. Мечник держал подозрительно знакомый кусочек бумаги на ладони. _Чертова вивр-карта!_ Конечно, неудивительно, что Луффи пришел за ним – хотя Эйсу было любопытно, кто в итоге объяснил его брату, что это за «загадочная» бумажка. Он задолжал им перелом коленной чашечки.

Марко, все еще держа Эйса за пояс, окликнул группу:

\- Мугивара, сюда.

И хоть уши были почти так же измотаны, что не могли больше работать, Эйс услышал, как брат издал тихий, радостный Луффинский звук и слабо рассмеялся.

\- У вас, парни, действительно большой корабль! Зоро потерялся.

\- Зоро потерялся бы в любом случае.

\- Идиоты теряются, идя по прямой.

\- _Заткнись!_

Луффи выглядел ужасно. Он весь был покрыт синяками и кровью, пугающе бледный под слоями глубоко въевшейся грязи. Всем телом он безвольно висел на сокоманднике, глаза были почти закрыты, голова накренилась. Эйс выглядел полумертвым и знал это – чувствовал себя также. Луффи выглядел так, будто Смерть схватила его, потрясла как тряпичную куклу, пожевала, намереваясь убить, и затем решила, что пока не хочет иметь с ним дела.

Эйс хотел разозлиться на него. _Ты идиот_ , хотел он закричать, _чем ты ДУМАЛ?_ Но шок и изнурение запечатали его рот, и он только и мог, что пялиться на своего брата с неверием, постепенно все сильнее наваливаясь на своего товарища командира.

Он наблюдал, как Луффи ошалело поднял голову с плеча Зоро и смутно взглянул в сторону Эйса.

\- Ммм, хорошо, ты в порядке. 

И затем он закрыл глаза и уснул.

Эйс был не в порядке, не был уверен, что когда-либо будет опять. Разве что… его брат был жив – в безопасности со своей командой – его капитан ( _отец_ ) был жив, и каким-то чудом никто не умер из-за него. 

\- Простите, что вот так вмешиваемся, - светловолосый курильщик ткнул большим пальцем в сторону Луффи. – Он хотел увидеть брата до того, как мы отплывем.

Сотрясший землю смех прервал их.

\- Гра-ра-ра! Ты сегодня нарасхват, Эйс.

Эйс мог чувствовать, как узелки напряжения в его теле растворились, едва показался его капитан, улыбающийся с огромным весельем маленькой команде пиратов, вторгшейся на его корабль.

\- _Отец…_

Белоус мягко похлопал Эйса по плечу массивной ладонью, и Эйс буквально ощутил, как в него струится сила.

\- Так это протеже Шанкса. Он будет такой же занозой в заднице, как и Рыжеволосый?

\- Смотря что под этим иметь в виду, - пробормотала одна из женщин.

Голубоволосый мужчина, которого Эйс не узнал, вышел вперед. 

\- Мы свалим от вас через минуту, но… Немного неудобно, но не могли бы вы одолжить нам шлюпку или что другое? Наш корабль все еще на Сабаоди, и мы не подумали украсть один у Дозора, пока не взошли на ваш корабль.

\- Гра-ра-ра! Сейчас же прекратите, мы вас подвезем. Будет шанс для мальца отдохнуть.

Упомянутый малец в данный момент пускал слюни своему товарищу на шею и выглядел намного моложе своих семнадцати лет. Несмотря на действительный физический размер, в бодрствующем состоянии Луффи никогда не выглядел таким маленьким, как во сне. Он казался хрупким и уязвимым, и Эйсу было _больно_ видеть его таким. 

Но в то же время, задумался он, окруженный как сейчас своими накама, которых он собрал, Луффи никогда не был в большей безопасности.

Мысль была успокаивающей, а также надолго стала последней связной, которая пришла Эйсу в голову. Серость, собравшаяся по краям его поля зрения, превратилась в плотный туман, делающий все неясным и расплывчатым. В ушах также гудело, и все звуки доносились до него словно из-под воды. 

\- … чем… аш… сильно…

\- ра-ра-ра… рко… положи… анен… лазарет.

Стоит ему только сделать один шаг, его ноги подогнутся, он знал это. Он отказывался терять сознание перед всеми. Он не потеряет сознание перед всеми. Эйс чувствовал, как его направляюттащатдвигают и сосредоточился на последних обрывках сознания. Он не собирался терять сознание.

_Не теряй сознание. Не теряй сознание. Не теряй сознание. Нетеряйсознаниенетеряй сознаниенетеряйсознание…_

В отличие от своего брата и впервые в жизни Эйсу удалось продержаться, пока его как следует не уложили на кровать, и только тогда он отключился.


End file.
